Equilibrium
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: It's been a while since Phasma and Kylo have had any private time together. As such: their reunion turns rather heated.


Author's note: I've always found that the first love scene is the toughest to get right when you're working with a new ship. I think I did well considering that a) I never write graphic smut, it's not my thing and b) I'm a hopeless romantic no matter what pairing I ship. Also expect some fluff. I can never help myself.

* * *

Equilibrium

The doors to Captain Phasma's private living quarters aboard the _Finalizer_ seemed to sigh as they slid open to allow her entry.

Phasma let out a sigh herself as she deftly removed her helmet, then stepped fully inside. She focused on getting out of the rest of her armor, depositing it all on her bed before heading directly for the adjoining bathroom.

The upgrade to a more luxurious room had been something she initially protested, but Kylo Ren had _insisted_ , and she wasn't about to argue with him over a space they tended to share when they had time together.

Since the destruction of the First Order's _StarKiller_ base, the Stormtrooper Captain had been busy initiating the newest batch of recruits to replace the ranks that she had lost. It was never an easy task, but it was made easier by the solace she found in Kylo.

Though most of his time was currently spent completing his own training, he found excuses to spare some of it for her, which she appreciated greatly.

Phasma was a woman entirely capable of surviving on her own. She didn't _need_ anyone in her life, at least not in the romantic sense, but with Kylo something had just clicked. It was nice to be able to let her guard down for someone and allow the softer side of her personality to surface. He brought out emotions in her that she had buried deep down within her – in fact if she was honest: she'd nearly forgotten she could even _feel_ the way she did while around him.

A fond smile crossed her lips at the thought of her lover as she turned on the shower, allowing the water to heat up to the right temperature before slipping off the rest of her clothes and stepping inside.

Due to her training, she never lingered in the bath for too long, but she still allowed the warm spray to sooth the aches and pains that came with her job. Once she was finished with cleaning herself up after a long, tiring day, she shut down the water and wrapped a towel around her tall, athletically toned body.

She wandered back out into her bedroom and opened her closet to pick some clothes to relax in, her thoughts straying inevitably back to the Sith that had won her heart. It had been a while since their last "one-on-one session" (she'd have to talk to him about a more creative codename as certain people were starting to grow suspicious), and though she perfectly understood being busy, it didn't change the fact that she missed him.

* * *

Just as she was about to settle on an outfit, there was a beep at the door, signaling that someone was outside waiting for her. She adjusted her towel, prayed to several deities that it wouldn't be General Hux on the other side, and pushed the button to open it.

To her great relief, it was not the fellow commanding officer that she dreaded.

To her great _amusement_ , she had never seen Kylo Ren look so utterly stunned before.

His dark eyes were wide at the sight of her, his mouth opening and closing as he attempted to form words.

She leaned against the doorframe and smirked. "Go on…take all the time you need."

"Either I have the best luck in the universe or just a good sense of timing," he finally stated.

"It's probably a bit of both," she chuckled, and then reached out to grasp his arm. "Now get inside before someone sees you."

He was more than happy to be dragged into her quarters, and before another word could be said or even before the door fully slid shut behind him, he had her in his arms.

In an agile movement, he had her pinned between his body and the nearest wall, his lips claiming hers in a fervent kiss that proved that he had missed her as much as she missed him.

Phasma draped her arms over his broad shoulders, tugging him further into the embrace, moaning quietly when he trailed one gloved hand slowly along her thigh.

The towel that had covered her dropped quickly to the floor, and she mentally cursed the fact that she had made it entirely too easy for him to undress her. She still had layers of cloth to get through before she could feel his skin against hers.

Kylo smirked against her mouth and then pulled back to allow his gaze to roam lazily over her body. "Hey. You were the one who answered the door in that thing."

"What have I told you about reading my mind, Kylo Ren?"

"It would help if you didn't broadcast your thoughts so loudly," he teased, shrugging out of his cloak.

"If you had caught me at any other time," she muttered, yanking him back to her and practically tearing his jacket from his shoulders, "I would make this _so_ much more difficult for you."

He laughed and brushed his lips against her shoulder. "A challenge I would have happily accepted, but right now…" he purposely nibbled at the hollow of her throat, "I'm glad to not be dealing with your armor."

"Of course you are," she rolled her eyes, but was unable to bite back a moan when he pressed closer and began trailing kisses along the curve of her jaw.

His talented hands, still encased in that damnable black leather, began to ease up the curve of her spine. She shivered at the contact, but pulled away to request that he remove the gloves before they continued.

He could sense her impatience and hastily threw the gloves aside, capturing her mouth in another ardent kiss as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed.

She was about to remind him that her armor was still scattered on top of the covers, but found that she didn't need to when he used his Force abilities to get it out of the way.

She arched an eyebrow at him when he lowered her back on the blankets. "Nice trick."

A smug grin crossed his handsome features while he crawled up to meet her. "I have a few."

"Well aware of that," she murmured, whisking his undershirt over his head and then focusing on getting him out of what remained of his clothes.

Soon enough, he was as naked as she was, and they reclined together on the bed, limbs entwined.

Heated kisses were exchanged while hands wandered languidly over bare skin, the pair delighting in each tease and taste as they properly explored one another.

Abruptly, Phasma twisted, effectively turning the tides and trapping Kylo underneath her.

She settled back to admire the alluring image he made, her eyes wandering over his beautifully muscled torso.

His dark, unruly hair was feathered out over the pillows, his equally dark eyes glimmering with lust as they met her own.

For the two of them: making love was never a battle of wills. They were equals on every front –as commanders, as partners, and especially as lovers. Yet, in that exact moment, it felt as if he was completely and utterly _hers;_ there was something amazingly exhilarating about that.

It was clear that he sensed what she was feeling, because his next action was to settle his hands on her hips and guide her forward.

They wasted little time in joining together, Phasma's head tilting back as she let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Her eyes fluttered closed as she reveled in the sensation of being one, vaguely aware of Kylo's grip growing tighter as he held her in place.

She began, slowly, to move, taking the time to set a steady rhythm.

She glanced down at just the right second: catching him with his head thrown back and an expression of pure abandon etched on his angular features.

It spurred her further, and with each movement she felt the threads of her control begin to slowly unravel. Kylo was, by nature, a wild and passionate man, while she was the level-headed perfectionist. It made for an interesting dynamic in the bedroom, and it had admittedly taken a few tries before they found their perfect balance.

He sat up suddenly, the motion causing their bodies to tangle even further. Her heart, already beating wildly in her chest, skipped erratically when he reached out to tenderly brush an errant strand of hair out of her eyes.

The question in his was evident, and she answered with a simple nod, relinquishing to him.

His smile was warm and gentle when he leaned in and kissed her again, twisting and bearing her back against the bed.

She locked her legs around his waist, drawing him to her as they fell back into their intricate dance.

She framed his face between her hands, stealing another kiss before she sweetly trailed her fingers over the now-healed scar on his face.

He turned his head slightly so he could press his lips to her palm, sighing when she ran her other hand through the thick waves of his hair.

She moved a fraction to wrap her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down so he could rest his head in the crook of her neck.

He exhaled, his breath hot against her skin, as whatever grace remained between them disappeared entirely and all that remained was their shared pleasure.

And when they finally fell: one in every aspect, Phasma heard his voice in her mind, whispering his love for her. She let him know with one more kiss that the feeling was very much mutual.

* * *

The afterglow was typically Phasma's favorite time, when she and Kylo could simply exist together, their bodies still a pleasant tangle with each other and the sheets of her bed.

He was lying on his back, one arm draped around her waist while she remained sprawled out on top of him, in no mood to move.

She brushed her lips against a scar on his chest, tilting her chin so she could gaze at him, memorizing how content he looked.

He glanced down at her. "Are you all right? You're so quiet, even in your head."

She moaned slightly as she stretched against him. "I think you managed to cease any coherent thought processes in me for a while."

He chuckled. "I'll consider that a compliment," he touched his lips to her forehead briefly. "Seriously though: is everything okay? You seemed stressed when I showed up at your door."

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my plate right now, that's all. Initiation is never an easy task, even for the Commander. Especially when you've got Hux breathing down your neck every five minutes," she shuddered, this time not from anything pleasurable.

Kylo's eyes narrowed and he gathered her further against him. "Has he now?"

She looked up to see that his irises had gone the golden color that signified how far he'd gotten in his Sith training. "Ky…don't go getting any ideas."

"I wasn't going to hurt him…much," he smirked slightly. "Though a force-choke-hold to ensure you a promotion might have crossed my mind."

"Don't you _dare!"_ she admonished, though the thought of the General's face turning as red as his hair in the process was quite an amusing image _._

Kylo's smirk grew. "Yes, it would be interesting to see what it takes to get him to that color, wouldn't it?"

She didn't even bother with a verbal response and smacked him in the center of his chest.

He rubbed at the red spot she left. "Ow."

"Serves you right," she muttered, though he felt her holding back a grin against his skin.

He chuckled and merely held her closer.

The End


End file.
